


Dying Is Easy, Young Man, Living Is Harder

by Argothia



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, martyr complex-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: "Are you trying to get yourself killed or are you just an idiot?"





	Dying Is Easy, Young Man, Living Is Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Hamilton (Right Hand Man), because 1) it fit and 2) I got lazy.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

"Are you trying to get yourself killed or are you just an idiot?"

Blank's somewhere near the door, but Zidane's too busy patching up his injuries to turn around and find out where exactly. Instead he just shrugs. "What was I supposed to do? Let the monsters get Cinna?"

"Of course not," Blank scoffs as he walks around the bed. "But there had to be a better way to go about that than launching yourself _face first_ into the closest Fang... Dammit, let me take over, you're just gonna screw up the bandages working with one hand."

Zidane smirks as he lets Blank take the healing items and bandages from him. "You're just jealous that I still look prettier than you when I've had the snot beat out of me."

"In your dreams maybe," Blank says and it's difficult to tell really if his tone is more amused or annoyed. Then he just sighs, like he's just so tired of everything. "This is a mess... You're a mess. Seriously, only you would run out of potions and then deliberately pick a fight with something that wants to rip your face off."

Zidane rolls his eyes. "It worked out fine, didn't it?"

Blank lifts his head and Zidane's known him long enough to recognize the incredulous stare. "Yep, this sure looks fine to me. One absolutely shredded left arm? Totally fine! Who even needs arms anyway, right?"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Lay off," Zidane groans, miserably, making a cursory attempt to pull his arm away from Blank and failing. "I just meant... Well, we got Cinna outta there and only I got hurt, so I figure that's a net win, right?"

"From your standpoint I'm sure it is," Blank grumbles as he finishes wrapping Zidane's injury and lets go. "Look all I'm saying is... for some unfathomable reason, we all kinda give a shit about what happens to you... so..."

Fixing his gaze squarely on the floor, Zidane nods. "Yeah, I know... but the feeling's mutual, so I'm not gonna just wait around for back up when you guys are in trouble. That's just not my style."

"...Geez, whatever... you always have been too much of a hero," Blank says as he stands up. "Just try and take better care of yourself, idiot. Who knows if I'll be there to pull your ass outta trouble next time."

With a laugh, Zidane falls back on his bed and kicks, half-heartedly at Blank. "Like I need your help. Get outta here, ya giant softie!"

"I don't wanna hear that from you."


End file.
